


Little Soldier Boy

by Introvert_From_Space



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Ranboo looked around him at the red vines and blood that would be the last thing he'd see. His breathing was shallow, each attempt leaving him in pain and gasping. Tommy and Tubbo were at his side, unconscious, but they’d make it out, Ranboo, on the other hand, would not. He didn’t expect to be so accepting of his death, but something about the darkness threatening to consume him felt warm and inviting. Ranboo felt bad for leaving, he really did. He would miss Phil and Techno, his pets, and home but this was the circle of life. Techno used to tell him stories of greek mythology from memory or the worn, faded books on his dusty shelves. The hero’s always seemed to meet a gruesome fate. Not that Ranboo would say he was a hero, he tried. If the stories taught him anything it was that there is no such thing as heroes, only winners, and losers.Ranboo was a winner and a loser today. But that was okay.~~~Ranboo dies, people mourn
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 279





	Little Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet i saw, i don't know who posted it
> 
> warning this story involves death and mild gore and violence
> 
> no shipping because that's gross
> 
> throws angsty fic at you: CRY

Ranboo looked around him at the red vines and blood that would be the last thing he'll see. His breathing was shallow, each attempt leaving him in pain and gasping. Tommy and Tubbo were at his side, unconscious, but they’d make it out, Ranboo, on the other hand, would not. He didn’t expect to be so accepting of his death, but something about the darkness threatening to consume him felt warm and inviting. Ranboo felt bad for leaving, he really did. He would miss Phil and Techno, his pets and home but this was the circle of life. Techno used to tell him stories of greek mythology from memory or the worn, faded books on his dusty shelves. The hero’s always seemed to meet a gruesome fate. Not that Ranboo would say he was a hero, he tried. If the stories taught him anything it was that there is no such thing as heroes, only winners and losers. 

Ranboo was a winner and a loser today. But that was okay.

The egg was gone. The battle was over. He was fulfilled. It was his time.

_ “Leaves from the vine _

_ Falling so slow _

_ Like fragile, tiny shells _

_ Drifting in the foam _

_ Little soldier boy _

_ Come marching home _

_ Brave soldier boy _

_ Come marching home” _

Techno hated waiting. He hated the uneasiness that came with the unknown. It was bottling up inside him, waiting to explode in a fit of restless rage. Phil’s worry, unlike Techno’s, came out in a consistent stream. He paced in circles, asked questions without bothering for a response, he fiddled, because if he couldn’t deal with that issue he could work on something else to ease his mind. 

Ranboo hadn’t returned. He’d been gone for a day, which wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary if it weren’t for the letter. That  _ goddamn letter.  _

Techno had found it slipped into a book he’d read often enough. It was left by Ranboo which made it unsurprising that he chose that book, him and Techno were in the middle of reading it together. The note was brief and Ranboo’s handwriting was sloppy and rushed. Techno held it close to him even now, it may be the last thing left of Ranboo. It was so delicate, like a flower. A final piece of innocence and hope from Ranboo gifted to them.

“ _ I’m going to fight the egg, it needs to be destroyed. You both understand the call for battle better than anyone else, you know I have to do this. I’m sick of watching as the server is torn apart, I just want everyone to come together and be happy.  _

_ I’m sorry _ .”

That was all he wrote. It was so little but said so much. Killing the egg was a suicide mission, Ranboo must’ve known that. He sounded so reserved and accepting of his fate. When Techno first read it he couldn’t comprehend it, Techno reread it multiple times, swearing the words were changing and morphing more sinister with each read. Phil came down several minutes later, catching a frozen Techno staring at the paper. When Phil asked about it, Techno simply handed the letter, the other’s face falling at the words.

Now night was crawling over the horizon and Ranboo was yet to return. Techno knew the likely reality, but he refused to admit it. Ranboo was smart, he’d make it out. He had to make it out.

The voices were yelling, they had been yelling since the not. Their voices shifting from worry and protectiveness to claims stating that he was already dead. The voices didn’t lie as much as one would believe, but Techno ignored them, letting them fade in a loud buzz in the back of his mind. 

_ “Ash in the snow _

_ Falling so slow _

_ Like fragile, broken hearts _

_ With no place to go _

_ Little soldier boy _

_ Come marching home _

_ Brave soldier boy _

_ Come marching home” _

“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice came from behind him, it was weak and strained but he was talking which meant he was alive. Tommy turned slowly, nervous about aggravating any of his injured more than they already were. Tubbo was laid on the ground, arms clenched around a bleeding side that was staining his green shirt. 

They were both covered in dirt and blood. Tommy had a gash on his upper thigh of his left leg along with nicks and bruises everywhere. Tubbo looked worse, his arm had been stabbed early in the fight and had made a bloody mess of his arm and there was that bleeding wound on his side. His nose had dried blood crusted around it from when he was pushed out of the way by Ranboo. 

_ Ranboo! Where was Ranboo? _

Tommy shot up, immediately regretting the action as he recalled his bruised ribs. He took a moment to catch his breath from the pain as he glanced around for Ranboo. Who knew how long they had been out. The landscape was overly red, the vines had grown to its own jungle since the egg arrived, it was only worse now with the amount of blood sprayed out. Through the sea of red, he searched for the familiar split of black and white, the longer he looked the more concerned he got after finding nothing. 

“Ranboo? Ranboo!” Tubbo yelled. The shorter scrambled to his feet, stumbling over himself and tripping over vines. Tommy attempted to follow him but his injured leg proved it difficult to move. Luckily, adrenaline seemed to take over. 

Tubbo was dashing to a limp Ranboo. His suit was torn and stained. His hair had congealed blood matted into it. He looked fragile in a sick and twisted way, wrecked and ruined but gentle. If it wasn’t for the state his looks-wise, he could’ve pasted as dreaming peacefully. Tubbo fell to his knees with horror. 

“Ranboo?” His voice was timid. “Ranboo?” This time he gave the other a gentle shake, but Ranboo remained responseless. “No, no, no. Ranboo, come on, wake up,” Tubbo shook him again, only growing more distressed as his friend stayed limp. Tommy had managed to catch up and kneel down next to Tubbo and before their friend. Tubbo was crying at this point, having accepted the fact that Ranboo wasn’t waking up, and cradling the body in his arms. Tommy offered a comforting hand on his shoulder as silent tears dripped down his own face. 

Tubbo calmed down eventually. His face was still wet and red and his hiccuped sobs interrupted his words. “I should’ve- I should’ve saved him. He pushed me, he pushed me out of the way. It’s- it’s all my fault,”

“It’s okay mate,”

“We should get him home,” Tommy nodded. He picked the limp teen up, far too light for his stature, and began carrying him toward the arctic. They started their march to bring Ranboo home. 

_ “He thought he knew _

_ What he was fighting for, _

_ But the sight of blood _

_ Made him question war _

_ Poor soldier boy _

_ Cold and alone, _

_ Bombs fall like rain, _

_ He's all alone _

_ They're all alone” _

They had been walking for some time. Luckily they were getting closer, the warmth of L’Manburg changing to the chill of the arctic. Everything was moving in a blurry slow motion, details muted and muddled together. Tommy was limping but didn’t respond to Tubbo quiet questions asking if he needed a break. Tubbo, himself, was clutching his side, thankfully his wounds stopped bleeding but they still hurt. 

Part of Tubbo was waiting for Ranboo to wake up in Tommy’s arms and ask where they were and what happened. His condition didn’t change, head lolled to the side, skin cold and drained of any color it could have, and a still chest. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes again, but he managed to push them down. They needed to get him home.

The sky was dark but they found their way using the soft glow of the moon, the subtlety was welcomed after such an overwhelming battle. The quiet of snow drifting and reflecting the moon, creating shadows front eh trees. 

Tubbo missed peace. He missed being a kid. Part of him wondered if it was worth it, everything they lost for false safety and security. Each time it came back, the fear and war followed them. What would be next after the egg? What would it take from them? Another friend? It was inescapable, each time they won they lost all over again. Tubbo glanced at Tommy, who was falling behind from the snow. He couldn’t lose another friend. He can’t lose again. 

A warm glow came from between the trees, making harsher shadows. Tubbo squinted, even the small change in brightness hurting his eyes. It was a cabin, Technoblades cabin. 

“Tommy we made it,” Tommy nodded before stumbling into Tubbo. He looked faint, Tubbo belatedly realized there was still blood dripping from his wound and staining the snow. “Tommy you have to stay standing,” Tubbo tried to support him but his friend was much taller and heavier when carrying another person. 

“Tubbo? Tommy?” A familiar accent graced his ears. Phil was standing in the open doorway of the cottage looking confused and concerned. He looked almost like an angel with his wings at the glow coming from behind him as he stood on the top of the stairs. Tubbo almost cried on the spot, every emotion crashing down in an overwhelming hurricane of spiraling thoughts.

“Phil,” Tubbo’s voice was quiet but there was an audible crack at the end. 

“Phil, who is it? Is it-” The pink-haired man froze as he caught sight of the boys from behind Phil. Tommy tried to take a step forward away from Tubbo's side but Tubbo grabbed him before he could trip. 

“Please,” And with that small plea, Phil sprinted forward. Techno followed, quickly taking Ranboo from Tommy, pausing immediately. He was cold and still, his chest wasn’t even moving. Tubbo seemed to notice Techno’s face fall. 

“He pushed me out of the way. When we- when we woke up he was- he was,” Tubbo broke into harsh sobs. Phil pulled him close and allowed him to cry into his chest, with his other arm he held Tommy steady and rubbed small circles on his back. 

Phil gave Techno a pained look. They knew Ranboo wouldn’t make it, they knew when he first left the note. It didn’t hurt any less. 

_ “Those leaves did grow _

_ From branches overgrown _

_ Drifting slowly down _

_ Resting in the snow _

_ Little soldier boy _

_ Taken from home _

_ Forced to fight a war _

_ That is not his own” _

Techno and Phil find a nice area to bury him, away from the war and blood-stained ground. 

It’s up on a hill, a little walk away from their home, just far enough to not be covered in snow all year. There's a tree that offers some shade and flowers that would color the landscape once summer arrived. It was far too cheery for such a somber place, but Phil said Ranboo would’ve loved it there and he was right. But as the sunset and painted the sky with all to vibrant colors, Techno couldn’t help but think that the world was too pretty, too happy. 

Techno glanced at the collection of flowers in his hand. There were some anemone flowers, purple ones. Techno couldn’t remember what they meant, protection maybe- each time Phil sent him off with some and always told him the meaning and he always forgot. He crouched and placed them down gently, picking up the withering flowers from his last visit only days ago. It was strange how fast flowers would wilt after being cut.

Techno looked at the stone, the purple standing out against the grey. It was plain and simple, in no way indicative of the life it represented. Ranboo was no god, he was no perfect angle but  _ he tried _ . He gave everything to make other people happy, to try and bring people together. He was a good kid and he got himself killed for it. 

This war wasn’t his, this fight wasn’t his. None of the fights were. Kids shouldn't be in battle, but Tommy and Tubbo did it to themselves, Ranboo, however, did not. Ranboo always tried to take on my responsibility than he needed like it was his job to make people happy and to fix things. 

Techno didn’t know if he wanted to yell at Ranboo or himself. He should’ve been safe, he should’ve protected him. Was he not enough? Is that why Ranboo went on that suicide mission?

Techno sighed. He brushed his hand over the rough surface and let his fingers trace into the grooves of the words. The dash between the days representing too little time, the birth and death too close together. Inscribed under his name and life was a quick message, ‘ _ Never forgotten’. _ Phil picked it out, said it ‘just worked’. It did in a poetic sense, that even though his memory failed, even the most important things, he wouldn’t be forgotten by them. He made his mark on the world, he carved his way into history. Ranboo would be proud of himself, Techno was proud of Ranboo. 

“Techno?” The voice was quiet and somber, coming from behind him. He turned around to make eye contact with Tommy with a puffy-eyed Tubbo hidden behind him. Tommy had his own array of flowers in hand, held in his clenched hand which was stiffly at his side. 

“Tommy,” It wasn’t a question, just a simple acknowledgment. Deep down Techno knew it wasn't either of their faults, Ranboo sacrificed himself. Still, there was a bitter part of him searching for something to blame, the egg was gone and he had nothing to be angry at but himself. Techno didn’t say anything, the boys probably blamed themselves enough as it was. If knowing Ranboo taught Techno anything, it was that kids should be kids, these two didn’t need any more weight on their shoulders. So, he gave them a simple nod and left without another word. 

At home life was quiet. It wasn’t quieter now that Ranboo was gone, Ranboo was never one to be loud. When Tommy left after the betrayal, the house mocked him with its silence. But this was different, this was empty. 

The snow drifted outside like always, falling like ash and soot traveling by wind. Techno recalled several snowy nights where Phil or himself would call Ranboo inside so he wouldn’t freeze or burn himself. The three would have a peaceful night relaxing, often reading for Techno’s books. Techno would always brush off Ranboo thank yous and said it meant nothing, but he was going to miss those nights. He already did. 

Phil took it upon himself to be busy. He’d go out and clean the fallen branches on the property, tend to the animals unnecessarily, cook, and pick up the home. Techno had seen him so the same cycle before after Wilbur died. He liked to work to escape it, focus on action instead of thoughts. They both know it will stop working eventually, but Techno let Phil get away with it anyway. They both need to grieve in their own way. 

Techno didn’t know how he grieved. He always saw himself as a distant person, he never needed to grieve, he never had anyone to grieve over. The closest he got was Tommy’s betrayal, but even then Tommy was alive. He had someone to be mad at. There was no guilt, just anger, and resentment. When Techno cares, he  _ cares _ and Tommy abused that. After Tommy’s betrayal, he felt so used. Was he really not a person to him? He vowed to never let anyone gain that control over him again because he tried for Tommy and Tommy left him. 

And then Ranboo came. Another kid Phil took too much of a liking to. Techno had no vendetta against Ranboo, so he let him stay- acting much more reluctant then he was. Ranboo was like Tommy in a lot of ways, but also not. He was quiet and timid, too much so. He never looked Techno in the eyes, he always shrunk down at an authoritative presence, he asked before using or borrowing anything. Tommy took, and Ranboo didn’t. 

Slowly Techno’s closed-off heart began opening. There were some trips together, Phil invited him over for dinner, they let him inside during storms. Despite his inner conflict Techno started seeing Ranboo as a friend, someone to protect.

When Bad said that Techno wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to Ranboo he was right, he would blow up another country to keep him safe if he had to. It was like Tommy, but so different. This time the relationship was rooted in trust and mutual friendship. It wasn’t one gives and one takes, it was an ebb and flow.

And now Ranboo was gone. Techno could decipher if he was a man and if he was who he was angry at. Probably himself. He’d trade places with Ranboo if he could, he should’ve at least went after Ranboo. 

It’s destroyed thinking, to assume his presence would’ve changed fate. He knew it was grief talking, assuming that it was his fault. Maybe it was, they’d never really know now.

_ “Leaves from the vine _

_ Changing so slow _

_ Like empty, fallen souls _

_ Looking for a home _

_ Little soldier boy _

_ Thought that he could soar _

_ Brave soldier boy _

_ Died in their war” _

Techno was back at his grave. It had been some time. The leaves of the trees and the vines wrapped around them had shifted to a vivid green for summer, all of the flowers had bloomed and shined in the sun. Techno stopped visiting for a while, Phil went instead. It was those two months where he couldn’t drag himself out of bed for much of anything. He needed time to think and now he was back, not better but back nonetheless. 

Techno had new flowers today, blue iris flowers. He didn’t know where Phil kept getting new flowers but he was thankful for them. He placed them down the grave like so many times before. Techno had another object in his hand today. It was a book, leather bond and engraved with a simple title,  _ ‘The Iliad” _ . The three had started going through the book but never finished. 

Techno sat on the grass, it was soft and the colors of the flowers were welcoming. Ranboo would’ve looked it here.

“Hey Ranboo,” There was no response, obviously. “Sorry it's been a while, I’ve been busy being Technoblade and all,”

“I brought the Iliad, you remember that right? I tried to look for a more happy story but it’s ancient greek so we’ll have to take what we can get,” He laughed humorously at his own attempt at a joke.

“The next one is...” He flipped through the pages to the one that was dog-eared. He skimmed over the page, seeing several familiar names. “I remember this story. On their way to the impending war of Troy, Agamemnon and his troops are traveling. During their traveling Agamemnon kills a stag in the sacred grove of Artemis.

Artemis is understandably pissed and chooses to punish Agamemnon by messing with the winds so they couldn’t sail to Troy. The only way they can appease her is to sacrifice Agamemnon’s eldest daughter to the goddess. He doesn’t want to, but he and the commanders know they have to.

He lies to his daughter and says she is going to a port town called Aulis to marry Achilles. The stories differ here but according to  _ Iphigenia at Aulis _ her father regrets the action and sends a letter telling them to come home but it is intercepted. When they arrive at the town he tries to persuade his wife but she wants to stay for the wedding. The mother sees Achilles and mentions the wedding, and since it was fake he is very confused. From that Iphigenia and her mom learn the truth and that she was to be sacrificed. Achilles gets angry at Agamemnon and vows to stop the sacrifice. The family tries to plead with her father but finds out that the seer’s advice demanded her sacrifice for the Greek army to succeed. 

With that knowledge she decides to sacrifice herself willing for the cause, she rather goes out as a hero…” Techno unknowingly trailed off. The last piece striking a familiar spot in his heart. As he’s pulled away from the story and back to the grey grave before him, barren and sad. Still, it is the grave of a hero, a willing sacrifice for the greater good. 

“I think that’s enough for now. I’ll come back tomorrow,” Techno placed a hand on the cold stone before standing and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry
> 
> stay safe and drink water loves


End file.
